


See Ya Later

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Mention of sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Wildbreak decides it’s time to leave, and Knock Out and Breakdown have a tough time saying goodbye.





	See Ya Later

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of Wildbreak as their sparkling ;u;
> 
> eyeliner bit idea from [birbteef's twitter](https://twitter.com/birbteef/status/859622362211340288)

Boxes were sealed, floors were swept, and a map of earth overlooked the dim lit bedroom. Wildbreak hummed as he cleaned out his room, stacking his belongings for storage and making sure there was not a dustbunny left behind. His movements were wide and excited and his usual smile beaming on his orange faceplate. 

Outside Knock Out quietly talked with his conjux, the two bots finished preparing the space bridge for their boy hours ago. They followed him around their ship, savoring the last moments before Wildbreak went off to earth.

“Are you sure we should let him go? I… I don’t want him to go,” Breakdown whispered as he played with his hands nervously. He watched as Wildbreak swept the ceiling, humming and mumbling a song taught by Breakdown. It was a habit he had difficulty quitting, but Wildbreak reassured it wasn’t one he’d want to get rid of. It reminded him of his youth and being carried around in mines and medical rooms.

“He is our little scrapling,” laughed Knock Out leaning against the doorway. “So attached to his carrier. It’s time he starts making a reputation out for himself. His decision, and we will support it.”

A low whine escaped the blue bruiser’s mouth and he stepped away, heading to another room with sadness clouding his features. It was difficult to watch his sparkling pack his things away. A bot whom always yearned to be coddled and held by Breakdown and followed his carrier around like his shadow. 

When the coast was clear, Wildbreak dropped his broom and ran over to Knock Out. 

“Is he still upset? I didn’t mean to do that. He knows that right?” the young blue bot whispered quickly as he gestured with a thumb. The doctor raked his claws over the bot's helm and reassured his son with a soft grip on his arm. “Of course. He is just wondering how to say goodbye.”

The affection had Wildbreak smiling again. “You think so? I’m sorry it’s so sudden. There were a lot of things I still would’ve liked to have learned from both of you.”

Knock Out tilted his sparkling’s chin up, inspecting his face. He noted his son was shorter than him, but the young bot never complained. He hardly did, a bit of a pushover and jumpy like Breakdown used to be. From habit Wildbreak let his helm be inspected, relaxing into the movement as he voiced his worries. In honesty he would prefer to stay with them, thinking himself a little too soft for the team he was to join on earth. But he was eager to explore the unknown. 

“We’ll still teach you as much as you’d like, dear. Here, I got a little parting gift for you. Pretty bots like ourselves gotta stand out a little.” A small container was produced out of a compartment. Wildbreak watched as a fine brush was dipped into the tin. He fussed a bit as Knock Out held him steady. “Hold still.”

Wildbreak squirmed as it was applied around his optics. He was reminded of Breakdown’s one optic, and how he was glad to have taken the same color as his carrier. When he was younger he’d repeatedly ask why a replacement optic wasn’t considered and how it happened. Knock Out would be the only one to answer. _We’ll tell you that story when you’re older._ He had a strong feeling it had to do with squishies. Breakdown always showed caution and unease about them. Wildbreak felt the same.

“This is embarrassing,” grumbled Wildbreak as his last optic was painted over. “And silly.”

“I’m packing this in your bag. It looks good apply it after every wash and battle.” The red bot gave him a small mirror as he closed it up and walked off in the direction Breakdown had headed to see how he was holding up. Wildbreak inspected his face; he’d miss his sire fussing over him. He loved the look. 

The bot glanced around his room one last time before joining them in the control room where they waited with a small bag in tow. Wildbreak made it a point to touch and feel every trace of the ship as he walked by, from the railing to the furniture, even the doorways. A prickling warmth bubbled in his chassis, the same feeling he’d get when he missed Knock Out and Breakdown if they were gone for too long, which was always in his opinion.

His carrier's face was hardened, keeping himself in check to bid him farewell. Breakdown held a small bag for him where very few belongings were packed for him to stash in his compartment. Nothing too personal as experience taught them life on earth was unpredictable. He’d think about the awful things that transpired on the planet, and how thankful Breakdown was that Knock Out managed to recover his misplaced spark and the painstaking process to put him back together. 

“When mistakes are made don’t beat yourself up over them too bad,” Knock Out began. “Check on us every once in awhile, please?” 

“I packed some meals for you just in case,” Breakdown’s voice crackled. The doctor patted his chassis, seeing the distress in his partner’s face. “Can’t wait to hear back from you.”

Wildbreak received the bag, looking at it and then at his parents with a small smile. “Yeah! Uh...is it okay to ask for care packages?”

“Of course.”

Breakdown turned to the control panel and punched in coordinates where Wildbreak was to meet the other stunticons. His optics became glossy, mouth trembling a bit. 

“Thanks for watching after me so far. I'll do my best.”

"Take care."

“See ya later,” Breakdown smiled as he turned to him. Wildbreak stared wide eyed at his carrier before running up to him and hugging his arm tightly one last time. He took in the sight of their faces for a long while. Seeing them through video call just won't be the same. The blue bruiser gave him a reassuring squeeze. He turned and hugged Knock Out, a quick bop with his helm on his fins for a kiss, before stepping across the space bridge. It closed, and Breakdown's expression dropped. He began to cry over Knock Out's shoulder.

“Part-time jobs are difficult,” reassured Knock Out as he comforted his conjux. He'd make sure to drop by earth and check how things were going.


End file.
